


The Bet

by ErinPrimette



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bets & Wagers, Humor, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet denies the fact that Optimus might be in love in Sentinel, so Ironhide makes a bet to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Ironhide was not in a good mood right now. He just had to reprimand the Lambo twins after they pulled their latest prank on Bumblebee. Right now, he was sitting in his quarters while drinking from his energon cube. Once he finished, he discarded the empty cube and stepped out of his quarters and ambled towards the combat training area. Maybe some target practice will put his mind at ease. When he got there, he saw Sentinel and Optimus sparring with each other, their blades clashing. Sentinel, as usual, was being the instructor to Optimus.

"Wrist, Optimus," advised Sentinel, "not your whole arm."

Optimus swung his wrist, clashing his blade with Sentinel's.

"That's it, Optimus," continued Sentinel, "you're getting it. Move your hand further up the hilt. Yes, like that."

Ironhide pulled out a dummy from the closet as Optimus and Sentinel continued to clash their blades. The weapons specialist could hear occasional grunts from the two Primes, from the force of their blades hitting each other, as one tried to 'kill' the other. After positioning the dummy, he shot at its head, except he wasn't entirely watching his aim, until he heard a yell, followed by Sentinel cursing loudly.

"Watch where you point that fraggin thing!" snarled Sentinel, holding his audial, "you nearly took off my audial!"

"Sorry, Sentinel," replied Ironhide.

"What are you doing, anyway?" groaned Sentinel.

"Target practice," answered Ironhide.

"Oh," said Sentinel, "uh, Optimus and I were just finishing."

Ironhide didn't say anything, but he continued aiming and firing at the dummy. Fortunately, he paid close attention this time. With the weapons specialist busy, Sentinel and Optimus stepped towards the door.

"Optimus," asked Sentinel, "do you mind if I have a word with you later tonight in private?"

"We'll meet outside by the lake," nodded Optimus.

Smiling, Sentinel cupped his student's face with his hand. Little did they know, Ironhide overheard their conversation.

"I'll look forward to it," replied Sentinel, "my dear student."

Sentinel and Optimus stepped out of the combat training area as Ironhide continued with his target practice.

* * *

Later, Ironhide entered the medical bay where Ratchet was doing some paperwork.

"You need something, Ironhide?" asked Ratchet.

"I heard Sentinel and Optimus talking about meeting somewhere in private," answered Ironhide, "I think they're as close as mates."

"Maybe they're just testing his audial," commented Ratchet, "since I had to repair it after a certain pickup truck shot it."

"Oops," blurted Ironhide.

Ratchet glared at Ironhide.

"So why do you think they want to talk in private?" insisted Ironhide.

"Because maybe it's important Prime stuff that they don't want others like you listening on in," groaned Ratchet.

"You wanna bet?" smirked Ironhide.

"Maybe I do," nodded Ratchet.

"All right," asked Ironhide, "who do you think Optimus has feelings for?"

"No one," answered Ratchet.

"In that case," offered Ironhide, "if you win the bet, I'll run your errands for two weeks while wearing a skirt. But if I win…"

"I'll bunk with the Terror Twins for a month," interrupted Ratchet, "excluding emergencies where I have to stay in the medbay."

"It's a deal," nodded Ironhide.

"So how do we figure out who's right?" insisted Ratchet.

"We'll both ask Optimus and Sentinel," suggested Ironhide, "and go from there."

"You're on," agreed Ratchet.

Once Ratchet finished with the paperwork, the Autobot medic and Ironhide left the medical bay. Ironhide wandered through the corridor until he reached the door to the Autobot leader's room. He knocked on it and waited for a moment before Optimus opened it.

"Do you need something, Ironhide?" asked Optimus.

"I have a question," questioned Ironhide, "do you have any feelings for someone?"

"What kind of feelings do you mean?" demanded Optimus.

"What I meant is…are you in love with someone?" clarified Ironhide.

"No, not right now, why?" answered Optimus.

"I was just asking," explained Ironhide.

Without saying anything, Optimus stepped back into his quarters and closed the door. Sighing in disappointment, Ironhide stepped into the hangar and waited until Ratchet showed up.

"So," asked Ironhide, "did you get any answers from Sentinel?"

"I'd have better luck teaching scraplets to eat grass," muttered Ratchet.

"In that case," suggested Ironhide, "maybe we should wait until after they leave, and then we'll find out ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Ratchet.

Ironhide and Ratchet waited for a long while in the hangar until Optimus and Sentinel emerged, heading outside.

"Ironhide," instructed Optimus, "you're in charge until we get back."

"Uh," stammered Ironhide, "of course, Optimus."

Optimus and Sentinel left the hangar. Ironhide and Ratchet heard the Primes transforming into their alternate modes and driving off.

"So," asked Ratchet, "do we leave now?"

"Not yet," answered Ironhide, "we give them a ten minute head start and then we'll drive to their destination."

"Ugh," protested Ratchet, "why do we have to wait this much longer?"

"If we leave now," explained Ironhide, "Sentinel and Optimus would grow more suspicious and immediately return to base; thus, our efforts would have gone to waste."

"Fine," sighed Ratchet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Sentinel arrived at the lake and transformed into their robot modes.

"Finally," sighed Sentinel, "peace and quiet."

Optimus didn't say anything, but he approached Sentinel and embraced to him. The elder Prime returned the embrace, giving his student a little kiss on the audial. The young Prime nuzzled his mentor's face while he felt the elder Prime's hands caressing his back.

"You are becoming a fine warrior, little one," praised Sentinel, "getting stronger every day."

"Thank you, Sentinel," smiled Optimus.

Optimus leaned his face closer to Sentinel's until their lip plates met.

"I do not need thanks," assured Sentinel, "I need only you."

Sentinel pulled Optimus closer as they deepened their kiss. His drapes quivered under his student's soft touch. Sentinel had taught him not to be rough, as that was the Decepticon way. The elder Prime ran his fingers along the seams of his student's armor, caressing the sensitive wires underneath. He could feel his student shudder in response as he did. After a long while, they broke off the kiss. Optimus sat down on the ground and rested on his back, his mentor hovering over him.

"Are you sure about this, Optimus?" asked Sentinel, "you know I will not force you into anything."

"I'm sure, Sentinel," nodded Optimus, "I really want this."

"Then I will oblige you," agreed Sentinel.

Sentinel began caressing his student's sides, eliciting moans from him. Optimus responded by brushing his fingers underneath his drapes.

"Ohhhh, Optimus," moaned Sentinel.

Optimus took that as a cue to continue. He ran his hands down his mentor's back while Sentinel leaned in and licked his student's audial. The older mech seemed to melt into his arms, his legs tangling with his student's. It wasn't long before Optimus opened his interface panel, revealing his spike and valve.

"Which do you want, love?" purred Sentinel.

Optimus started stroking his spike with his own hands. In response, Sentinel inserted two of his fingers into his student's valve.

"Ohhh, Primus," gasped Optimus.

Sentinel smiled and left a trail of kisses along the young Prime's slender neck, his glossa tugging at sensitive wires. Optimus rested his head on his mentor's shoulder and continued to stroke his spike as the elder Prime continued to thrust his fingers inside him. Sentinel gave a soft purring sound as he nuzzled the back of his student's head. In the midst of thrusts, the elder Prime felt lubricant beginning to coat Optimus's valve.

"Sentinel, please," begged Optimus.

"You sure?" asked Sentinel.

Optimus nodded. Upon cue, Sentinel withdrew his fingers and opened his interface panel, revealing his spike. The young Prime straddled his legs, allowing his mentor to position the tip of his spike at his valve. Sentinel easily buried himself in the young Prime, gasping in pleasure as he lay down against the flamed chestplates, his hips already in motion. Optimus wrapped his arms around his mentor as he bucked his hips in response to Sentinel's thrusts. Both mechs howled with pleasure, unaware that two witnesses have just arrived. Ironhide and Ratchet crept closer until they could see both Sentinel and Optimus, careful not to make a sound. Meanwhile, Optimus felt his frame heating up while Sentinel started grinding his hips a little faster.

"Are you _**seeing**_ this?" whispered Ratchet.

"Yep," Ironhide nodded quietly, "looks like I won the bet."

Just as Ironhide spoke, Optimus cried out his mentor's name, his frame shuddering in his overload. Sentinel soon followed, releasing his transfluid inside his student.

"Wonderfully done, Optimus," panted Sentinel, "you get better every time."

Optimus pulled Sentinel into a kiss as the elder Prime withdrew his spike.

"I guess you're going to have to deal with the twins soon," commented Ironhide, "let's head back to base."

Ironhide and Ratchet stood to their feet and turned to leave, but…

"Ironhide?!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Ratchet?!" gasped Sentinel.

Ironhide and Ratchet turned their heads to find Optimus and Sentinel staring at them.

"It was his idea," accused Ratchet, "I just figured he might need medical assistance if you two caught him."

"It's not what you think it is," objected Sentinel, "it was a lesson; I was teaching him!"

"Looks more like you two are secretly in love with each other but are just too afraid to admit it," smirked Ironhide.

"Do you want to require medical attention?" spat Sentinel, "I can arrange that."

"I'm fine," assured Ironhide, "it was part of a bet that we made."

"A bet that _**you**_ made," corrected Ratchet.

"What sort of bet?" asked Optimus.

"We were trying to find out if you two were in love," explained Ironhide.

Optimus and Sentinel gazed at each other during a long moment of silence before focusing their optics on Ironhide and Ratchet.

"All right, fine," groaned Sentinel, "we love each other. Happy? Don't tell anyone else what you saw."

"You have my word, Prime," nodded Ironhide.

"Same for you, doc bot," added Sentinel.

"Fine," sighed Ratchet.

"Good," replied Sentinel.

Ironhide and Ratchet transformed into their alternate modes and drove away while Sentinel and Optimus cleaned themselves up.

"Well," commented Sentinel, "that could've gone better."

"I only hope that this doesn't become a rumor spread across the base," replied Optimus.

"Ironhide said that he wouldn't tell anyone else," assured Sentinel, "and he keeps his word."

Sentinel and Optimus transformed into their alternate modes and drove away from the lake. Once they arrived at the base, none of the Autobots stared at them. It was obvious that Ironhide stayed true to his word.

"Perhaps I should turn in for the night," said Optimus.

"I should do the same, yes," nodded Sentinel, "we need to be more careful next time, and yes, there will be a next time."

Smiling, Optimus nuzzled his face against Sentinel's. Fortunately, none of the Autobots noticed.

"Goodnight," whispered Sentinel, "my sweet spark."

After giving his mentor a kiss on the cheek, Optimus walked further into the hangar, presumably heading for his quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratchet entered Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's shared quarters with a disgruntled look on his face.

"All right, you two," groaned Ratchet, "shove over."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker complied. They knew the Autobot medic and Ironhide made a bet, but they didn't know or really care what it was about.

"You want us to hide his cannons around the base?" joked Sunstreaker.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ratchet.

"We were just thinking of hiding Ironhide's cannons," clarified Sideswipe, "so we can get even for you."

"Sure, why not?" smirked Ratchet, "maybe superglue a skirt onto him while you're at it; a frilly pink skirt."

"Ooh," agreed Sunstreaker, "that sounds like a good idea!"

"This might actually be fun," Ratchet whispered to himself.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left the quarters while Ratchet sat down on one of the berths. Although he may have lost the bet, he was certain that he will soon get even with Ironhide.


End file.
